


A Sacrament Taken Kneeling

by gothnamedneon



Series: does it count as office romance if all you do is fuck and also don't work in an office? [1]
Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe: Canon Divergence, Begging, Boot Worship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Service Submission, Trans Male Character, astor cries but i want to make it very clear that this is all completely consensual, oh also technically, trans ghirahim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothnamedneon/pseuds/gothnamedneon
Summary: Astor is eager to serve, in whatever way is asked of him
Relationships: Ghirahim/Astor (Legend of Zelda)
Series: does it count as office romance if all you do is fuck and also don't work in an office? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111979
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	A Sacrament Taken Kneeling

**Author's Note:**

> two bros, working to resurrect ancient destructive forces, zero feet apart cause theyre fucking,  
> (takes place after Chapter 3: Freeing Korok Forest)
> 
> !! i use feminine-coded language for ghirahim's body, because it's the same language i, An Trans Man, use for myself, but if youre not comfortable with that please either click off now or proceed with caution !!

Astor stumbles as his magic relocates him to the Yiga stronghold, gasping and clutching at his chest.

"From the state of you, I assume your little excursion to the forest went off track."

At the sound of the voice, he freezes and trembles. "M-my lord... You've returned."

The demon perches atop the shrine Astor had made for the tiny guardian, holding the machine effortlessly in one hand and examining it casually. As the seer watches, he crosses his legs, one over the other, slowly, deliberately, and then his dark gaze meets Astor's.

"Well? Out with it. A narrow victory?"

"I..." Astor trails off, hissing in pain when the demon suddenly appears next to him and flicks his long tongue over a wound on his cheek. "No, my lord... We... Failed."

" _Astor_ ," the demon purrs, a mockery of scolding him that sends shivers up his spine. "You failed? You let them take the sword? You _know_ I have no use for people with... Well, no use."

A dramatic sigh, and the demon vanishes and reappears back on the shrine.

"I suppose I _could_ forgive you. _If_ you prove you _deserve_ it."

"M-my lord?"

" _Beg_ , Astor."

Astor swallows heavily, but clasps his hands together and tries to ignore the downward rush of his blood. "Please, my lord. Believe me when I say this is only a temporary setback-"

"Do it _properly_!" The demon snaps, and Astor falls to his hands and knees with a whimper.

"Please, Lord Ghirahim, spare me your wrath! I swear to you, I _will_ fix this, all I want is to bring about the Calamity, to serve Ganon... To please you!"

He's sure the demon can see the effect this has had on him, has noticed the way being made to grovel in the dirt sends him hard and leaking. Ghirahim shows no indication if he has, however, merely lifting the seer's chin with the toe of his boot and giving him an expectant look that changes to a smirk when desperate, worshipful kisses are pressed to the cool leather. Astor takes a chance and alternates his kisses with dragging his tongue over the supple material, and that makes Ghirahim gasp and tense for a moment.

"Oh... My, my," he chuckles as he watches Astor lap at the vamp. "Aren't you a _good boy_..."

The words make Astor moan against the leather, and Ghirahim laughs.

"You know," the demon purrs, "if you truly want to _please_ me... There are other ways."

"I will do _anything_ , Lord Ghirahim," Astor gasps, moaning when a delicate hand guides him up onto his knees and brings his head between the demon's legs. A snap of Ghirahim's fingers, and he's bare, and Astor's gaze turns equal parts awed and _hungry_ as he's guided ever closer, until his lips touch velvet-soft slick skin.

"Go on," Ghirahim says. He pushes the seer's hood down and grabs at his hair, moaning at the feeling of his tongue against him. "Oh, _yes_... Oh, _good boy_..."

Encouraged by the praise, Astor grows ever more enthusiastic, breathlessly declaring his devotion and worship between licks. Ghirahim's mewl when he sucks on his clit sends so much blood to the wrong head he feels dizzy even as he moans at the way his fingers tug at his hair, but while he desperately wants to, he doesn't dare touch himself.

"Astor," Ghirahim pants as he grinds against his mouth, "y-you're so... _Ah_ , such a good boy...! K-keep going, make me... M-make me... _Ahhh_ , don't stop...!"

Astor moans, gazing up with eyes full of worship as the demon's grip on his hair tightens, as his thighs start to squeeze around his head, and with one last suck and sweep of his tongue, he's rewarded with a breathless cry of pleasure and slick spend running down his chin. Ghirahim's hips buck desperately against him, the demon reduced to mewls and whimpers as his body slowly relaxes.

"Astor, _Astor_ , such a _good boy_ ," Ghirahim purrs breathlessly, Astor whimpering at the praise, tears pricking at his eyes as he's guided up to stand between the demon's still-spread legs. " _Look_ at you, _such a good boy_..."

Ghirahim's long tongue lapping up his own slick from Astor's chin and lips before squirming into his mouth as he pulls him into a kiss is what makes the tears spill over, a muffled, desperate sob leaving the seer when delicate fingers brush over the cloth covering his cock.

"Please," he gasps against Ghirahim's lips, " _my lord_..."

"Use your words, Astor."

"Please, my lord... M-may I come?"

Ghirahim pulls back from the kiss, just barely, and chuckles. "I don't see why not. You did such a good job, after all. Do you want my hand, or my thighs?"

"Your hand," Astor pants, " _please_...!"

Another snap of Ghirahim's fingers, and things are reversed, the demon fully clothed with Astor bare before him, shivering from the sudden chill. He cries out when gloved knuckles trail over the length of his cock, moaning when he's taken in hand and stroked, falling limply forward to lean against Ghirahim's shoulder and sob, overwhelmed with pleasure and pride and gratitude. Ghirahim continues to purr praises in his ear, his unoccupied hand stroking gently through his hair, and every touch or word draws another choked sob or moan from the poor seer as he desperately thrusts into the demon's elegant hand.

"That's it," Ghirahim whispers, "good boy, don't hold back, let me hear you."

Astor lets out a strangled noise that may have been meant to be a moan when the hot, slick length of Ghirahim's tongue trails over the edge of his ear, again when fangs scrape against the sensitive flesh. "L-lord... Ghirahim...!"

"Are you going to come for me?" Ghirahim coos. "The way you're fucking my hand, I imagine you can't be far off. Tell me when you're close."

"I..." Astor chokes out a moan and a sob at once. "I've _b-been_ close, my lord, I... _Please_!"

Ghirahim hums and nibbles at the tip of his ear, and he's gone, his scream of pleasure muffled against the deep red fabric of Ghirahim's cloak as his hips buck and he spills over the demon's hand, panting and gasping as Ghirahim keeps stroking him until he whimpers and pulls away. A soft chime fills the air and the demon's glove is clean, Astor dressed again at another snap of his fingers.

"Do _better_ next time, Astor," Ghirahim murmurs, brushing the seer's hair out of his face gently, "and I may let you inside me."

**Author's Note:**

> man what the fuck was astor even doing in the korok forest
> 
> anyway i wrote this with ghirahim wearing thigh high stiletto boots in mind because thats just My Preference but you can imagine whatever u want, my inspiration was the fact that not even thirty seconds of seeing astor in the game my reaction was "oh i want to step on him"
> 
> once again thank u to my dear friend arty for its help with the tags!
> 
> im on tumblr at nightcoreapologist (main blog) and swordspirits (loz sideblog)
> 
> please leave a comment if you liked this, im like an infant, i need positive attention to survive


End file.
